


Evergreen

by Aleigh75



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, High cheese content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleigh75/pseuds/Aleigh75
Summary: Grams has a surprise for Bonnie after Stefan's funeral/Damon's reunion with Elena.





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was fed up by the way the writers treated poor Bonnie and Enzo, so I fixed it. This is probably not canon compliant because I wasn't really trying that hard to be...I just needed to give these two their own happy ending!  
> The title was born when Ed Sheeran's "Thinking out Loud" came on while I was trying to think of a title. The line "Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen, Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory" just kinda struck me.  
> Oh, and this is my first TVD fanfic, so I've never worked with these characters before.

Hands trembling with exhaustion, Bonnie struggled to slip the key to her Grams’ old house into the lock. Everyone else had gone back to the Salvatore Boarding House after the funeral-slash-reunion, but she couldn’t bear witness to either Caroline’s misery, or Damon and Elena’s bittersweet happiness. She couldn’t bring herself to comfort Caroline through the agony of losing her new husband (on their wedding day, no less) when  _ she _ felt like she was slowly dying inside from losing the love of her own life (whom Caroline’s same dead new husband had brutally murdered just weeks before). And while she was thrilled on some level that she had been able to give Damon and Elena their happy ending, the thought of watching them fawn all over each other just made her want to vomit. 

Sighing heavily, she finally managed to shove the key in the lock, give it a jerky twist, and fumble the knob open before staggering inside. She hadn’t been inside Gram’s house in a while, and the small living room smelled rather must. A coat of thick dust covered everything, and cobwebs hung thick in the corners of the room. Smiling faintly at the recent memory of working with Grams and the other Bennett witches to save the town from Hellfire, she jerked the slipcover from the sofa, and flopped down onto her stomach, waving a hand at the fireplace to ignite the small pile of wood waiting on the grate.

It had been good to see Grams again. 

That had also been the last time she’d seen  _ him _ . The memory of his beautiful smile, and deep, soulful, brown eyes as he told her he believed in her, that she wasn’t alone...

A sob bubbled up in her throat, but she grit her teeth, curling up on her side with her knees clutched to her chest. She couldn’t allow herself to cry. Somehow, it felt like if she began to cry, she wouldn’t be able to stop. Ever. 

She tried to focus on thoughts of her grandmother...on how powerful she’d felt earlier, thanks to the Bennett witches...how happy her best friend had been when he’d emerged from his family’s tomb to find Elena waiting for him. Instead, she found herself reliving the conversation she’d had with  _ him _ at the Miss Mystic Pageant. Their conversation about love, of being together for eternity...love with no end. Even after he had been murdered, the pain hadn’t been completely unbearable (once the first awful realization that Stefan had really ripped his heart out had passed), because she had still seen him...talked to him daily...even been able to feel him. But in the week since she had destroyed Hell...nothing. 

The sob finally escaped. Curling more tightly in on herself, she let out a choked wail as the internal walls she’d hastily erected weeks ago to contain her misery finally began to crack. Her vision blurred as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Her chest tightened until she was only able to breath in tiny, pained gasps. It hurt so badly that she began to wonder if she had mucked up the spell to awaken Elena after all. Perhaps they were going to die after all. She felt a brief flash of regret for the pain that would cause Damon, while deep down almost welcoming the idea of finally being free of the torture of living her life without  _ him _ . 

As the pain grew even more intense, she shook off that traitorous thought. She was not a quitter.  _ He _ would never want her to give up. Gathering the megre reserves of energy she had remaining after her long and exhausting day, she struggled to regulate her breathing, to no avail. “Help me!” she croaked, not sure who she was speaking to. 

“Oh, child, all you had to do is ask.” Her head shot up at the sound of her grandmother’s familiar voice. Sheila Bennett’s shimmering, oddly transparent form was hovering over her, beside the sofa. 

“Grams?!” Bonnie gasped, before quickly looking around the room in case this wasn’t her only ghostly visitor.

“He’s not here,” Sheila murmured, smirking slightly when Bonnie guiltily shifted her gaze back at her. “Yet, anyway...”

“What do you mean?” Bonnie asked, rolling slightly to get herself upright on the sofa before patting the empty space beside her. “Can you sit?” she asked, immediately feeling stupid. 

“I don’t need to, but I can,” Sheila replied, chuckling, then drifting down to sit beside her granddaughter. 

“Why do you look so...” Bonnie gestured vaguely at her grandmother’s unusually see-through appearance. “Usually spirits look a little more...er...just a little  _ more _ .” They looked real, but she didn’t want to insult Grams by saying so.

“I’m...multi-tasking,” Sheila explained, smiling mysteriously. 

“Okay, Grams, you’re acting weird, what’s going on?” Bonnie asked tiredly. “It’s not that I’m not happy to see you, it’s just I’m  _ so _ tired, and I’m not in the mood for, well,  _ anything _ , really.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Sheila reached over, and gently patted her hand. Bonnie couldn’t really feel her, but a slight shiver did travel up her arm, making her shudder despite herself. “I’m not going to drag out the suspense here,” she said, smiling reassuringly. “You’ve been through so much, and you’ve given so much of yourself. We’ve been watching you from...well, I suppose you’d call it Heaven, though that’s not exactly the correct term. Anyway...the other witches and I have decided that it is past time that you were rewarded for all your sacrifices. And so, part of me is here to deliver the good news while we work on the spell to make it happen.”

Bonnie’s eyes widened. “Do you mean...” her eyes swept the room again, finding it still dimly lit, and empty other than the two of them. “What do you mean?”

“We heard what he said to you, and we know that you both thought you’d have to wait until you’ve passed on to be together again, but that’s simply not fair, don’t you agree?” Sheila asked, tilting her head questioningly. 

Bonnie felt a grin slowly spreading across her face as her heart sped up, but then she thought about it for a moment, and the frown faded into a suspicious frown. “What’s the catch?” 

Rather than taking offense, Sheila laughed merrily, reaching up to caress Bonnie’s cheek, sending another chill through her. “Oh, child...this is why it’s past time that you got something in return for everything you’ve done. Even earlier today...you could have looked for a spell to bring him back to you, but instead, you found a way to wake your friend...to make your friends happy, rather than yourself.” 

“I learned my lesson about bringing people back from the dead with Jeremy,” Bonnie observed dryly. “Waking up Elena was just removing a spell that never should have been there in the first place.” 

“Exactly.” Sheila smiled proudly. “We know that you’ve learned your lesson, and that’s why we’re making an exception, and sending him back to you. You’ve both made mistakes, but you’ve both learned from those mistakes, and tried to make up for them, several times over. You  _ both _ deserve this.” Rising to her feet, Sheila patted the top of Bonnie’s head, then leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead, blocking her view of the room for a moment. “Don’t waste this...it’s what you wanted from the cure. You’ll have a human lifetime together, and then you will see each other again in the afterlife. His life is tied to yours, though. When you die, he will die, or vice versa, so you both need to try to exercise a little caution.” 

“W-we w-will,” Bonnie promised, bursting into tears as she jumped to her feet, moving to fling her arms around her grandmother’s neck, but she was already gone, leaving Bonnie alone in an empty room, wondering if it had all been a dream. She turned in a slow circle, confirming that the room was empty, then raced to the front door, only to find the front porch and walkway also vacant. After a quick, equally fruitless search of the whole house, she returned to the living room in defeat, slumping down on the sofa with her head in her hands. “Stupid dream...” she growled, before lowering her head further, until her forehead rested on her knees. “Stupid! I’m so stupid!” she screamed in frustration, before breaking down in angry tears. 

“Hey, hey...none of that, luv,” a low murmur in her ear followed a fraction of a second later by a warm arm around her shoulders in synch with the sinking of the sofa cushion to her side made her heart shoot momentarily into her throat as she let out a startled shriek that quickly morphed into one of pure joy when she met the familiar, warm, brown eyes now gazing into her own. “Sorry, but the bloody witches brought me back in the damn clock tower for some reason, and I can’t run quite as fast as I used to,” he explained, grinning like a madman, and panting slightly.

“Enzo!” Bonnie squealed, flinging her arms around his neck, and herself into his lap, almost knocking them both to the floor. “Oh my god, are you really here? Grams...I saw my Grams, but she looked all movie-ghost-ish, not like a real spirit, and I thought maybe I dreamed the whole thing-” she began babbling rapidly.

Enzo laughed, and cupped her face in both hands. “Easy, luv. I’m really here. I’m back,” he reassured her, kissing her lightly on the lips (not long enough for her liking), before pulling away to explain, “Sheila probably looked odd because not all of her was here. She was also over there, assisting the other Bennett witches with the spell to bring me back. She said she wanted to give you a heads up before I showed up. I assume they thought I was going to pop up a little closer to you.”

“So...” Bonnie pulled herself slightly away from him to examine his face, neck, and shoulders, running her hands over him cautiously. “You’re really human again?” 

“Picked right up the day I left off,” he confirmed, then frowned thoughtfully. “Minus the consumption, I assume. I didn’t think to ask...” he trailed off, looking mildly worried. 

“Meh, they can treat that now, I think,” Bonnie joked, knowing that her grandmother would never have let their family waste their efforts to send him back still on the brink of death from the disease that originally took his life in 1903. Grinning wickedly, she murmured, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. Until death do we part.”

“Literally,” he replied happily, his own grin back in place. Taking her hands in his, he gazed into her eyes, and said, “I think we should make that official first thing in the morning.”

“You mean-” Bonnie gasped, staring at him. 

“Marry me, Bonnie,” he said, stating it as more of a polite order than a question. “I mean, we even know someone who can perform the ceremony.”

Bonnie frowned slightly at the mention of Damon. “I’m not sure he’s going to be up for it tomorrow. I mean...for one, we just said goodbye to Stefan, and for another, Elena is back, so...” she wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought of her friends having sex. “We might not be seeing them outside his bedroom for a while.”

“Mmm...” Enzo’s nose also scrunched up slightly. “So, we’ll give them a week or two, maybe? I’m sure we can find  _ something  _ to keep us busy while they celebrate her return to the...is living the right term? She wasn’t exactly dead, right?” he mumbled, looking adorably confused.

Bonnie snickered, and rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure a week or two will be enough. For them, or for us,” she leaned forward, and whispered the last three words in his ear before slowly licking the skin just below it. 

The next few moments were a whirl of confusion for her as her boyfriend suddenly scooped her into his arms, lurched forward, staggered, yelped, and fell face first on the oriental rug in front of them. He barely managed to roll before hitting the floor, so Bonnie landed heavily on his chest rather than on the floor. This, of course, knocked the wind out of him, and he spent the next several seconds wheezing, while Bonnie struggled to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs they had become. 

“Enzo, what the hell?!” she exclaimed before notice his breathing difficulties. “Oh shit...breath...um, sit up!” She vaguely remembered something she’d learned from dealing with Matt and his constant string of bizarre injuries. After pulling Enzo into a somewhat upright position, she thwapped him firmly between the shoulder blades with the side of her hand..

Enzo immediately drew in a long, deep breath, his face turning from pale gray to blotchy red, and he continued to breath slowly. Finally, after a few minutes, he ran his fingers through his already messy hair, shot her a sheepish grin that made her toes curl, and muttered, “Well, that didn’t work out how I planned.”

“What the heck _ was _ that?” Bonnie giggled, already having a fairly good idea. “Did you just forget you’re not a vampire anymore?”

“Maybe,” he mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye; though she could see that he was struggling not to laugh, so she knew he couldn't be too embarrassed. 

Barking out a delighted laugh of her own, she asked, “So was it the lack of vamp  _ speed _ , or the lack of vamp  _ strength _ that led to the faceplant of the century?” 

“Oh, shut up,” he retorted, chuckling, and playfully sticking out his tongue. “Both,” he admitted quietly when she continued to give him an expectant look.

At that, they both gave in, and burst out laughing. “Come on,” Bonnie chuckled, standing up, and offering him her hand. 

He allowed her to help him to his feet, but then he swept her up in his arms again, moving slowly and carefully. “Let’s try that again, shall we?” he murmured in a low growl that made Bonnie’s stomach flutter. Looking around, his expression faltered for a moment before he asked out of the corner of his mouth, “Er...where might the nearest bedroom be, luv?” 

“Seduction of the century, baby,” Bonnie teased, but wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, and nodded her head toward the hallway, whispering, “My room’s through there.” 

“Okay, luv,” he murmured, kissing her on the temple. “Hold on, this could be a bumpy ride,” he joked as he began making his way toward the room Grams had always kept ready for her after her mother had left. 

“Don’t worry,” Bonnie whispered, nuzzling his neck. “I’m never letting go of you again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters, and am making no profit from writing this.


End file.
